Dandelion
by SKYLINE98
Summary: Min Yoongi adalah daisy bagi Kim Taehyung. Namun dia akan menjadi dandelion untuk Park Jimin. [A MinYoon / MinGa Fanfiction] BL! One-Shot ; Past Love TaeGi! Best Friend VMin! ; RNR?


**Dandelion**

 **By : SKYLINE98**

 **Pair : MinYoon**

 **slash TaeGi**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Min Yoongi**

 **Warning : BL! Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own the characters but this storyline is mine.**

 **Note : Italic for flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tengah meringkuk diatas ranjangnya. Menatap layar ponselnya yang meampakkan pesan dari sepupunya bahwa mantan kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung, tengah berbaring koma di rumah sakit. Walaupun kenyataannya Yoongi masih sedikit mencintai Taehyung, namun Yoongi mencoba untuk tidak peduli, Taehyung sudah bukan siapa-siapa baginya, hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Lagipula Taehyunglah yang mengakhirinya, untuk apa Yoongi mengkhawatirkan Taehyung lagi.

Yoongi saat ini sedang melanjutkan studinya di Canada. Hanya butuh beberapa bulan lagi untuk lulus. Yoongi dan Taehyung telah menjalin hubungan selama empat setengah tahun. Satu tahun di Korea dan sisanya adalah hubungan jarak jauh, karena Yoongi melanjutkan kuliah ke Canada. Selama itu, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, tak pernah ada pertengkaran hebat yang menyebabkan retaknya hubungan mereka. Mereka saling mencintai, mereka saling percaya satu sama lain. Namun itu hanya dipikiran Yoongi, Yoongi pikir Taehyung mencintainya, Yoongi percaya Taehyung mencintainya. Tetapi Yoongi salah, Taehyung bermain api dibelakangnya. Bermain api hingga membuat cinta Yoongi terbakar, kemudian menguap dan menjadi debu. Cinta Yoongi mulai sedikit luntur ketika ia mendapat pesan gambar dari nomor tidak dikenal, pesan tersebut menampakkan wajah dua orang yang amat ia kenal. Dua orang itu tengah berciuman dengan mesra, Kim Taehyung dan mantan kekasihnya, Irene. Hati Yoongi hancur, ia tahu itu foto baru karena rambut Taehyung berwarna blonde. Lima hari yang lalu Taehyung bilang kalau ia mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi blonde. Yoongi mencoba meminta penjelasan kepada Taehyung tentang apa maksud dari semua ini, ia mencoba bicara baik-baik kepada Taehyung. Yoongi harap ia hanya salah paham. Yoongi harap hubungannya dengan Taehyung masih bisa diselamatkan.

Yoongi menghubungi Taehyung dan menanyakan kebenaran foto itu. Taehyung mengakui jika itu benar, Yoongi ingin menangis tapi ia mencoba untuk tegar. Ia bertanya mengapa Taehyung melakukan ini, Taehyung menjawab karena ia bosan pada Yoongi, ia bosan dengan hubungan jarak jauh yang memuakkan. Taehyung mengatai Yoongi bodoh karena tak pernah sadar jika ia lelah dengan hubungan mereka. Taehyung juga memaki Yoongi ketika Yoongi mengatakan bahwa Irene itu jalang. Tangis Yoongi pecah, pecah ketika Taehyung berkata _'kita putus'_. Mungkin Yoongi memang bodoh. Bodoh karena terlalu mencintai Kim Taehyung begitu dalam. Begitu dalam hingga ia lupa bahwa Taehyung juga manusia biasa. Manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan jenuh dan lelah. Yoongi begitu bodoh karena selalu percaya jika Taehyung akan selalu setia menunggunya. Begitu bodong karena selalu berbisik pada Taehyung di setiap sambungan telepon mereka, berbisik pada Taehyung _'tunggu aku pulang ke rumah'_. Kenyataannya Taehyung tak pernah menunggunya. Dan pada malam itu, Yoongi mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Ia mencoba untuk tidur dengan tenang, tanpa Taehyung yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Hingga pada keesokan harinya ia mendapat kabar bahwa Taehyung meninggal. Tapi Yoongi mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Mungkin itu adalah karma untuk Taehyung karena telah menyia-nyiakan cinta tulusnya. Yang Yoongi butuhkan sekarang adalah fokus belajar. Dua bulan lagi ia akan lulus dan kembali ke Korea.

.

.

.

Dua bulan telah berlalu. Yoongi lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Walaupun terkadang bayangan Kim Taehyung masih muncul di benaknya namun rasa sakit hati memaksanya untuk lupa. Tetapi Yoongi berniat untuk mengunjungi makam Taehyung saat tiba di Korea, apa salahnya bukan. Sebenarnya ia masih tidak tahu penyebab Taehyung meninggal. Sepupunya bilang Taehyung kecelakaan, tapi hati kecil Yoongi menolak untuk percaya.

.

.

.

Yoongi telah tiba di Korea. Ia langsung bertanya pada sepupunya di mana makam Kim Taehyung. Nalurinya berkata ia harus ke sana sekarang juga.

Dan saat tiba di sana ia bertemu dengan Irene. Tampaknya hubungan Taehyung dan Irene memang sudah sangat dekat.

"Yoongi-ssi?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Em, tentu"

Mereka masih berdiri di depan makam Taehyung. Irene bilang ia ingin bicara, tapi kenapa ia masih diam sejak tadi. Yoongi sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Irene bicarakan, jadi ia masih tetap menunggunya untuk bicara.

"Jadi Yoongi- _ssi,_ tentang foto itu. Aku dan Taehyung sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, sungguh. Taehyung memintaku untuk melakukannya agar kau bisa fokus belajar saat dia pergi. Ia bilang jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya kau pasti tidak akan fokus. Dia-"

"Tunggu, maksudmu foto itu hanya akal-akalan Taehyung saja?"

"Ya, Taehyung sudah lama sakit. Ia tahu umurnya tak akan panjang. Dan saat itu ia merasa waktunya sudah tidak banyak. Dia tidak ingin membebani pikiranmu. Dia tidak selingkuh, dia sangat mencintaimu Yoongi. Mungkin caranya salah, tapi dia sungguh menyayangimu"

Yoongi menangis di hadapan batu nisan Taehyung. Jadi, selama ini ia sudah salah menilai Taehyung. Taehyung tidak menghianatinya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Taehyung sekarang. Andai ia bisa memutar waktu, ia akan lebih memilih menemani Taehyung di saat-saat terakhirnya. Ia akan membuat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Taehyung di sisa hidupnya. Bukannya malah berkutat dengan buku di negeri sana. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Waktu tak bisa di putar kembali. Taehyung sudah tertidur dalam damai.

"Yoongi-ssi, Taehyung menitipkan ini untukmu sebelum ia pergi". Irene menyerahkan amplop berisi selembar surat kepada Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Taehyung pasti tidak senang melihatmu bersedih". Lalu Irene pergi, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih menangisi kepergian Taehyung.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari makam Taehyung, Yoongi merasa kacau. Ia tak nafsu makan dan juga jarang tidur. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak pernah tahu jika Taehyung sakit. Ia merasa tidak berguna, ia merasa sangat menyesal. Yoongi terus berlarut dalam kesedihan hingga sepupunya yang tinggal satu atap dengannya mulai jengah.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini, Yoongi _hyung_. Kau pikir jika kau terus menangis akan membuat Taehyung hidup kembali? Kau pikir Taehyung akan senang jika melihatmu tidak makan?"

"Diamlah Jungkook! Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti _hyung_. Taehyung sudah pergi, ia sudah tenang di sana. Tapi hidupmu di sini masih harus terus berlanjut... kau tidak bisa terus larut dalam kesedihan, itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun"

Ucapan Jungkook barusan seperti menampar Yoongi untuk kembali tersadar menuju akal sehatnya. Ucapan Jungkook tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dan ia kembali teringat pada surat dari Taehyung. Dalam surat itu Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke salah satu toko bunga yang terkenal di Seoul.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yoongi mendatangi toko bunga yang dimaksud Taehyung. Nama tokonya adalah _Mins Florist._

Yoongi melihat-lihat bunga yang dijual di toko tersebut. Cukup lengkap, ada bunga mawar, krisan, lili, daisy, dan masih banyak lagi. Ada yang dijual dalam pot ada juga dalam bentuk karangan. Toko ini cukup ramai, banyak pengunjung walaupun masih pagi hari. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di depan karangan bunga daisy, bunga kesukaan Taehyung. Taehyung paling suka bunga daisy yang berwarna putih, ia bilang daisy putih memiliki makna kepolosan dan kesucian, seperti Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi melupakan Taehyung jika seperti ini. Kenangan mereka terlalu indah. Yoongi masih terlarut dalam bayang-bayang kenangan masa lalunya bersama Taehyung. Tak menyadari jika seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah muda menghampirinya.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Anda ingin mencari bunga apa?". Ucap pemuda tersebut, mungkin dia karyawan toko ini atau bisa jadi dia pemiliknya tapi bicaranya formal sekali.

"Aku ingin sebuah karangan bunga daisy putih. Omong-omong apa ada yang bernama Park Jimin di toko ini?"

"Ya, kebetulan saya adalah Park Jimin. Anda mengenal saya?"

"Anu…. Itu, kau tahu… Kim Taehyung, aku…."

"Kau min Yoongi? Mantan kekasih Taehyung?". Tanya pemuda tersebut, kali ini ia berbicara secara informal.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. Jimin mengajaknya duduk di salah satu meja disudut toko bunganya.

"Em, jadi Yoongi- _ssi_ ak-"

"Yoongi saja, tidak usah terlalu formal"

"Ah… ya, jadi Taehyung yang menyuruhmu kesini?"

"Ya, dia meninggalkan sebuah surat untukku, dia menyuruhku untuk menemuimu"

"Kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya? Taehyung tidak selingkuh. Ia begitu mencintaimu"

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Jimin"

"Taehyung, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Kami sudah berteman sejak lahir.."

"Sejak lahir?"

"Kami berada di ruang ICU yang sama saat lahir, Taehyung lahir tiga hari lebih dahulu dibanding aku. Kondisi jantungnya lemah, dan golongan darahnya juga langka, resus negatif. Sulit untuk menemukan donor yang cocok bagi Taehyung. Dokter bilang harapannya untuk hidup sangat kecil" Mata Jimin mulai berair, begitu pula dengan Yoongi.

"Tapi… nyatanya ia bisa hidup sampai usianya dua puluh empat. Taehyung tahu dia sakit, dia tahu umurnya tak akan lama. Namun dia tetap menjalani hari-harinya dengan ceria. Aku sangat kagum padanya. Aku dan Taehyung bertetangga selama enam belas tahun. Aku pindah ke Busan karena orang tuaku bertugas di sana. Meskipun begitu, kami tetap berhubungan baik. Taehyung selalu bercerita padaku, betapa bahagianya dia bisa memiliKimu. Dia bilang ia bisa bertahan selama ini karena dirimu, Yoongi". Jimin tak dapat menahan air matanya, begitu pula dengan Yoongi.

"Tapi, Jimin. Kenapa Taehyung merahasiakan penyakitnya dariku?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak merahasiakannya tapi dia bilang dia hanya tidak ingin membuatmu tidak fokus belajar di Canada. Ia tidak ingin membebanimu"

"Dan dia pikir pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa pun padaku tak akan membuatku terbebani? Aku sangat terpukul saat mengetahui kebenarannya, Jimin".

Yoongi menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jimin mencoba menenangkannya, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut sambil terus berkata _tidak apa-apa._ Jimin bilang ia boleh menangis sepuasnya, menangis sampai ia merasa lebih baik.

Yoongi sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, walaupun matanya masih merah akibat terlalu lama menangis. Jimin menyerahkan sebuah karangan bunga daisy putih padanya. Saat Yoongi ingin membayar, Jimin berkata tidak usah. Dia bilang ia memberikannya gratis karena Yoongi adalah mantan kekasih sahabatnya. Yoongi tahu jika Jimin sedang mencoba menghiburnya.

"Aku pulang dulu Jimin, aku akan sering mampir ke tokomu setelah ini"

"Hm"

 **-Jimin POV-**

Aku menatap punggung Yoongi yang berjalan keluar dari tokoku. Yoongi masih sama seperti dulu, masih semanis dulu saat aku pertama kali melihatnya.

Saat itu aku dan Taehyung sedang mengunjungi bazar amal di SMA Sekang. Usia kami masih enam belas tahun saat itu. Kami berasal dari SMA Kirin. Aku sedang melihat-lihat barang yang dijual di sana hingga mataku menangkap sosok yang begitu cantik. Sosok yang membuat mataku berhenti berkedip untuk beberapa saat. Sosok itu bernama min Yoongi, aku membaca _name_ _tag_ nya saat berpapasan dengannya. Dia adalah murid di SMA Sekang. Aku tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang aku rasakan saat itu, tapi tampaknya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku ingin mengenal Yoongi lebih dalam, namun Taehyung mengambil satu langkah lebih cepat dariku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mundur.

 **-End of Jimin POV-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Min Yoongi?"_. _Ucap Taehyung dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya._

" _Ya? Kau siapa?" Jawab Yoongi ketus_

" _Aku? Namaku Kim Taehyung. Mungkin aku adalah seseorang yang bisa membahagiakanmu" Senyum masih terpatri di wajah tampan Taehyung_

" _..." Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia sibuk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Jujur, ia memperhatikan Taehyung sejak tadi. Dan ia sungguh bahagia karena Taehyung yang mendekatinya terlebih dahulu._

" _Jadi, Bersedia berkencan denganku Sabtu malam ini?"_

 _Yoongi mengangguk. Hubungan mereka bermula dari saat itu. Sebenarnya Taehyung tahu, jika Jimin juga memperhatikan Yoongi sejak tadi. Taehyung tahu jika Jimin juga tertarik pada Yoongi. Namun tidak bisakah Taehyung bersikap egois kali ini saja? Ia hanya ingin bersama orang yang ia cintai selama sisa hidupnya. Jimin adalah sahabat terbaiknya, namun Yoongi adalah orang spesial dihatinya. Taehyung siap jika Jimin marah padanya. Tapi nyatanya, Jimin mengalah untuknya. Jimin tersenyum padanya dan berkata "perjuangkan cintamu, taetae!"._

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Yoongi datang lagi ke toko Jimin. Yoongi tahu apa maksud Taehyung yang menyuruhnya untuk menemui Jimin. Taehyung berpikir Jimin bisa menjadi penggantinya. Taehyung berpikir Jimin bisa mengisi kekosongan dihati Yoongi setelah ia pergi. Tetapi Yoongi belum bisa. Ia masih sangat mencintai Taehyung. Namun, ia mencoba berpikir rasional. Taehyung sudah tiada, dan hidupnya masih harus tetap berlanjut. Lagi pula Taehyung bilang Jimin orang yang baik. Maka itu artinya Jimin memang baik. Yoongi akan mencoba membuka hatinya, perlahan.

"Selamat pagi Jimin, boleh aku membantumu hari ini?"

"Selamat pagi Yoongi, ya tentu boleh"

Yoongi membantu Jimin memetik langsung bunga-bunga dari taman yang berada di belakang toko Jimin. Yoongi memetik beberapa tangkai bunga krisan lalu ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang. Keranjang Yoongi sudah lampir penuh, ia membawa dua keranjang sekaligus. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi sedang kesulitan membawa dua keranjang langsung menghampirinya dan membawakan keranjang Yoongi.

"Sini biar aku yang bawa, Yoongi tidak boleh kecepekan"

.

.

.

Mereka telah selesai memetik bunga. Lalu Yoongi membantu Jimin merangkai bunga untuk di jual. Yoongi mencoba merangkai bunga mawar, namun sial jarinya tertusuk duri yang masih tertinggal di tangkai mawar hingga berdarah. Jimin yang melihatnya langsung sigap dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuk Yoongi hingga darahnya berhenti mengalir.

Jimin mendongakkan wajahnya, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Yoongi. Mereka tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat. Diam dalam posisi tersebut untuk sekian detik hingga Yoongi memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Maaf". Jimin berucap memecah hening.

"Tak apa, Jimin"

Jimin merasa agak canggung setelah kejadian tadi. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Yoongi yang mengerti situasi berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana dengan memulai percakapan.

"Oh iya Jimin, aku dengar dulu kau pernah menyukaiku. Apa itu benar?"

"Jungkook yang bilang?". Yoongi mengangguk

"Dasar anak itu, iya dulu sepertinya aku dan Taehyung sama-sama jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu. Tapi Taehyung yang mengambil langkah duluan"

"Dan kau mengalah untuknya?"

"Tidak, aku bukan mengalah tapi aku memang kalah. Tidak ingatkah dulu bagaimana reaksimu saat Taehyung mengajakmu berkencan?. Kau juga tertarik padanya saat itu. Jadi aku mundur"

"Jadi yang bersama Taehyung waktu itu kau? Berbeda sekali. Dulu kau pipimu agak gendut dan memakai kacamata. Sekarang kau sangat tampan" Yoongi berucap sambil tersenyum. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika orang ya g bersama Taehyung saat itu adalah Jimin.

"Tapi Jimin, apa saat ini kau sudah punya kekasih? Jangan salah paham dulu, aku hanya-"

"Tidak, aku single sekarang. Dulu aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa gadis cantik tapi hubungan kami tidak berjalan lancar"

"Karena kau masih mencintaiku?" Yoongi bertanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya iseng. Bisa-bisanya ia bercanda di situasi seperti ini. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenapa Taehyung begitu mencintainya.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja tidak. Saat itu aku benar-benar sudah melupakanmu. Tapi saat ini, tampaknya aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu"

"Tapi Jimin, kau tahu. Aku masih mencintai Taehyung"

"Tak apa, kita bisa berteman terlebih dahulu. Kalau memang jodoh, kita pasti bersatu". Jimin tersenyum begitu pula dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yoongi kerap datang ke toko Jimin di waktu senggangnya. Mereka sudah semakin dekat sekarang. Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan. Mereka sudah saling terbuka satu sama lain.

Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang beristirahat di kafe dekat toko Jimin. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang. Yoongi yang sudah selesai makan mulai membuka percakapan.

"Taehyung suka bunga daisy, kalau Jimin suka bunga apa?"

"Dandelion"

"Dandelion? Kau menjualnya tidak? Aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Sepertinya bunga itu tidak cantik"

"Aku tidak jual, tidak semua bunga bisa dijual. But All things in nature are beautiful Yoongi, jika kau punya sedikit waktu untuk memperhatikannya lebih dalam (Seperti dirimu, semakin aku memperhatikanmu, kau semakin indah)"

"Maksudmu, Jimin?"

"Suatu hari aku akan mengajakmu melihat ratusan bunga dandelion, dan lihatlah betapa indahnya mereka"

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

Mereka saling menautkan jari kelingking dan tersenyum bahagia. Yoongi tidak begitu mempercayai janji, tapi ia akan mencoba mempercayai Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi rutin datang ke toko Jimin dua kali dalam seminggu. Dan tampaknya hati Yoongi sudah sedikit terbuka untuk Jimin, hanya sedikit. Yoongi selalu tersenyum saat pulang dari toko Jimin, sehingga membuat sepupu kecilnya yang bernama Jungkook sering menggodanya. Seperti saat ini.

"Ciyee, Yoongi _hyung_ sudah move on"

"Belum sepenuhnya, Jungkook"

"Masa habis pacaran sama animator, pindah ke tukang kembang" . Perlu kalian ketahui, Kim Taehyung adalah seorang animator yang cukup terkenal.

"Dia _florist_ Jungkook, bukan tukang kembang" dengus Yoongi tidak suka Jimin dikatai tukang kembang oleh sepupunya.

"Memang apa bedanya? Sama-sama jualan bunga juga. Jimin _hyung_ itu tukang kembang" ucap Jungkook ngeyel.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi Jungkook. Mari sebut saja Jimin dengan tukang kembang. Karena dia memang menjual kembang. Terserahlah, Yoongi memilih untuk tidur dan mengisi ulang energinya, karena _move_ _on_ butuh banyak energi.

.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu Yoongi akhirnya datang juga. Hari ini Jimin akan mengajaknya bersenang-senang. Jimin bilang sih namanya _one-day-romantic-trip-with-Park-super-handsome-Jimin_. Entah Jimin akan membawanya ke mana, ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah hari ini ia harus terlihat manis di hadapan Jimin. Ia memilih baju mana yang akan ia kenakan. Cukup lama memilih hingga ia memutuskan untuk memakai kaos putih polos dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah, celana denim dan sepatu _converse_ yang berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Yoongi mulai berpikir, apakah ia juga harus memakai make up. Tapi ia tidak terlalu suka berdandan. Akhirnya ia hanya memakai bedak tipis dan sedikit _lip balm_. Tak lupa, ia juga menyemprotkan parfum aroma vanilla ke tubuhnya. Hampir selesai, ia hanya butuh sentuhan akhir di rambutnya. Harus di apakan rambutnya ini, haruskah ia memakai pomade? Atau jepit rambut?

Namun di tengah pergolakan batin tentang rambutnya bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sepertinya Jungkook sudah membuka pintunya.

"Yoongi _hyunggggg!_ Cepetan dandannya, mas mas tukang kembang udah dateng!" Jungkook berteriak memanggil Yoongi dengan suaranya yang lantang.

Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan aneh, merasa sedikit tersinggung saat di sebut tukang kembang. Namun Jungkook hanya nyengir dan berkata _peace._

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi muncul dari dalam kamarnya. Rambutnya tidak di apa-apakan hanya ia sisir seperti biasa. Jimin dan Jungkook menatap takjub ke arah Yoongi.

"Wow, Yoongi _hyung_ ku manis sekali. Kalau bukan sepupu udah aku pacarin" dan sebuah jitakan Jungkook dapat di kepalanya.

"Ayo Jimin kita berangkat"

.

.

.

Mereka sekarang berada di taman bermain. Jimin memaksa Yoongi untuk menaiki _roller_ _coaster_. Yoongi awalnya menolak. Bukannya dia takut, dia hanya tidak suka ketinggian. Tapi Jimin terus memaksanya hingga akhirnya ia menyerah. Yoongi duduk di sebelah Jimin. Ia terus berteriak kencang dan memeluk lengan Jimin erat saat berada di atas. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Setelah itu Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk naik kora-kora. Namun Yoongi menolak dan memilih naik biang lala. Jimin mau tidak mau tapi sebenarnya mau, mengiyakan ajakan Yoongi. Mereka membeli permen kapas terlebih dahulu sebelum naik.

Wajah Yoongi tampak begitu ceria saat biang lala yang mereka naiki sudah mulai bergerak. Senyuman indah terus terpancar dari bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa Jimin tidak jatuh cinta kalau begini.

"Aku dan Taehyung dulu sering naik biang lala saat bolos sekolah". Yoongi berucap sambil menerawang ke luar jendela. Mulutnya masih mengunyah permen kapas.

Jimin lupa, hati Yoongi sepenuhnya masih milik Kim Taehyung.

"Tapi sekarang, tampaknya aku akan lebih sering naik biang lala bersama Jimin"

Jimin tersenyum, ia berharap masih ada ruang di hati Yoongi yang tersisa untuknya. Maka ia memberanikan diri untuk ikut menggigit permen kapas yang Yoongi pegang. Terus menggigitnya hingga bibirnya hanya berjarak satu senti dari bibir Yoongi. Mata mereka bertemu, udara di sekitar mereka mulai memanas. Mereka bertahan cukup lama dalam posisi ini. Biang lala yang mereka naiki masih terus berputar. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, ia berpikir Jimin akan menciumnya. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah usapan halus di rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yoongi?". Jimin bertanya dengan seringai di bibirnya. Sial, tampaknya ia sedang di kerjai. Ia malu sekali sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"A- aku tidak, aku hanya... hanya... Oh sudah berhenti, ayo kita turun, Jimin"

Beruntunglah Yoongi karena biang lala yang mereka naiki berhenti di waktu yang tepat, jadi ia bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yoongi berjalan mendahului Jimin. Ia masih merasa malu sekarang. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir bahwa Jimin akan menciumnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh. Tidak bisakah bumi menelannya saja sekarang.

"Hei, Yoongi. Jalannya cepat sekali sih". Jimin menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yoongi dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita masih harus ke suatu tempat lagi setelah ini"

"Kita mau kemana, Jimin?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan membawa Yoongi masuk ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Jimin mampir sebentar ke tokonya untuk mengambil satu buketbunga daisy putih. Setelah itu ia lanjut mengendarai mobilnya menuju suatu tempat. Yoongi terus bertanya kemana Jimin akan membawanya. Namun Jimin hanya diam dan tersenyum.

Mobil Jimin telah berhenti. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang telah disediakan. Yoongi melihat ke sekeliling, ia tahu tempat ini. Ini area pemakaman, dan makam Taehyung ada di sini.

"Kita akan ke makam Taehyung?"

"Ya, Yoongi"

.

.

.

Mereka telah berada di depan makam Taehyung. Jimin meletakkan bunganya di sana. Ia masih bersedih atas kepergian kawannya.

Yoongi pun sama, ia masih sedih, menyesal dan juga merasa bersalah. Ia berjongkok di depan makam Taehyung. Memegangi batu nisan yang terukir nama mantan kekasihnya di sana. Air matanya tak dapat ia bendung.

"Taehyung- _ah,_ berapa kali pun aku pikirkan aku tetap merasa bersalah. Aku harusnya percaya padamu. Hiks-". Jimin mengusap punggungnya, menenangkan.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Taehyung!. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kau sudah pergi, aku harus merelakanmu. Jadi, beristirahatlah dengan tenang di sana. Aku akan _move on,_ seperti yang kau minta". Yoongi bangkit dan mengusap air matanya.

Ia teringat pesan yang Taehyung tulis untuknya. Yang ia dapat dari Irene saat berkunjung ke sini tiga bulan yang lalu. Pesan tersebut berbunyi

" _Yoongi-ya, maafkan aku. Aku menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu. Maafkan aku yang pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu. Kau harus fokus belajar, jadi aku tidak ingin kau membuang waktumu untuk mengkhawatirkanku. Mungkin aku sudah pergi saat kau membaca surat ini. Hidupmu harus terus berlanjut Yoongi. Ada ataupun tanpa diriku. Dan bisakah kau datang ke Mins Florist? Mungkin di sana kau bisa menemukan pengganti diriku. Aku tahu, kau kesulitan untuk melupakanku Yoongi :D. Tapi, cobalah untuk move on. Dia jauh lebih baik dariku, dia jujur. Tidak sepertiku yang menyembunyikan banyak hal di belakangmu. Tidak sepertiku yang menghapus satu lukamu dengan luka yang lain. Dia akan menjagamu dengan tulus, dia adalah Park Jimin. Teman sejatiku"_

.

.

"Ayo, Jimin. Kau bilang masih ada satu tempat lagi yang harus kita kunjungi". Yoongi melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jimin yang masih berdiri di depan makam Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah, terima kasih. Kau telah mempercayaiku untuk menjaga Yoongi. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. You know it all, you're my best friend"

"Jimin cepat! Hari sudah semakin sore" Yoongi berteriak dari ujung sana.

"Iya, Yoongi. Sebentar!"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke tempat selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Jimin membawanya ke hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Padang rumput yang dipenuhi oleh ratusan bunga dandelion. Yoongi dapat merasakan semilir angin yang berembus membawa ketenangan. Jimin memetik beberapa tangkai bunga yang berada di dekatnya. Bunga putih yang tampak rapuh namun begitu indah, bunga dandelion. Jimin memberikannya kepada Yoongi.

"Tiuplah, anggap kau sedang meniup semua masalahmu, kesedihanmu dan semua penyesalanmu di masa lalu. Dan cobalah untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru. Tanpa beban, tanpa penyesalan, tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menyesakkan. Mulailah kehidupan yang baru Yoongi, bersamaku"

Yoongi meraih bunga dandelion yang berada di tangan Jimin. Mulai meniupnya hingga bijinya beterbangan ke angkasa bersama angin.

Dan jika Yoongi adalah dandelion, maka Park Jimin adalah angin. Yoongi sudah siap, ia sudah siap untuk pergi ke mana pun sang angin membawanya untuk terbang. Terbang menuju kehidupan baru yang lebih indah. Namun Park Jimin bukan hanya angin, ia juga tanah. Tanah tempat Yoongi melabuhkan harapannya untuk terus tumbuh dan mekar menjadi sekuntum bunga yang indah. Karena ke mana pun angin membawa dandelion pergi, akan selalu ada tanah untuk dandelion kembali melanjutkan fase kehidupannya.

Yoongi telah selesai meniup tiga tangkai dandelion, semua masalah dan keluh kesah yang terpendam telah ia tiup pergi jauh-jauh. Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang tersenyum tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia meraih tangan Jimin untuk digenggam.

"Aku telah meniup semuanya, masalahku, kesedihanku dan juga penyesalanku. Semuanya sudah pergi. Jadi bisakah aku memulai kehidupan baruku sekarang? Bersamamu?"

Yoongi menatap lurus ke arah mata Jimin. Mereka bertatapan, saling menyelami pancaran sinar mata satu sama lain.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi lebih erat. Kemudian tersenyum lalu mencium kening Yoongi. Jimin memberinya sebuah ciuman hangat di saat hembusan angin yang dingin menyapa padang rumput yang ia pijak. Sebuah ciuman hangat yang begitu tulus. Yoongi memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati momen yang begitu indah ini. Jimin telah menyudahi ciumannya. Ia mengelus dahi Yoongi, menyingkirkan rambut Yoongi yang menutupi matanya. Jimin kembali tersenyum dan kemudian berkata

"Tentu saja, mari kita mulai hidup yang baru. Sebagai sepasang kekasih, lalu berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya. Sebagai sepasang pengantin"

Jimin tidak main-main. Ia amat sangat serius. Baginya Yoongi adalah dandelion. Bunga dandelion mewakili tiga benda langit, bola kuningnya di tengah mewakili matahari, bunganya yang bulat mewakili bulan dan bijinya saat beterbangan mewakili bintang. Min Yoongi adalah matahari yang menghangatkannya. Min Yoongi adalah bulan yang akan setia memantulkan cahaya untuknya. Dan min Yoongi adalah bintang. Bintang di dalam hati seorang Park Jimin. Bintang yang akan selalu ia puja, selamanya.

Seperti yang pernah Taehyung bilang padanya.

"Yoongi adalah daisy bagiku, namun dia akan menjadi dandelion untukmu. Jadi, jagalah Yoongi saat aku sudah tidak ada. Aku percaya padamu, Jimin"

Jimin akan selalu berterima kasih kepada kawan sejatinya. Karena ia telah mempercayakan sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya kepada Jimin. Maka Jimin akan menjaga Yoongi dengan sepenuh hati, dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

 **Karena min Yoongi begitu berharga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

A/N : ya ampun apaan sih aku bikin beginian. Ini aneh ngga sih? Aku sebenernya pengen bikin cinta segitiga Jimin-tae-suga tapi ga jadi (mungkin lain kali). Dan maaf ya Taehyung harus meninggal disini. Kalian boleh bilang aku jahat kok, boleh maki-maki di kotak review tapi jangan timpukin aku pake batu haha.

Last, Mind to review?


End file.
